Empty
by kayleighlovesedward
Summary: Set 80 years later. Edward left. Victoria changed Bella. Bella is angry at her former family, how will the reunion go, especially if Edwards moved on? I know this is done alot but give it a chance please! R&R :
1. Chapter 1

When Ed-..When he left, I thought life couldn't get any worse, unfortunately for me I was wrong. The never-escaping black hole I was surrounded in engulfed me even more. What event could cause me to speak in such a way you ask? Simple. Charlie died, well murdered would be a better description for what happened to him. Who murdered Charlie? I'll give you three guesses but you'll only need one… got it yet? Yes, it was Victoria. I got my revenge for his death though. How? Well, Victoria decided to torture me, instead of killing me, instead of putting me out of my misery. She changed me instead and my newborn strength overpowered her and before she could blink she was nothing but a pile of ashes.

My change was not like anything the Cullens told me. There was no pain. Only peace. During the change I didn't have to focus on all the memories of my human life. I focused on the thought of revenge for Charlie, and the tickling of the venom as it made its way slowly through my body. In retrospect I can honestly say that the change was most calming, peaceful experience I have had in the last 80 years.

After I has killed Victoria, phoned the police to report Charlie's death and packed all my belongings I ran. I ran all the way to the Cullens house and wrote seven letters, one to each of the family, who I had loved and who had cruelly abandoned me to deal with a revengeful vamp.

_To Carlisle. I always thought of you as compassionate and caring so where were you when I needed to be cared for? You once called me your daughter, I thought of you as a second father. Parents don't abandon their kids. You could have helped me, protected me, saved me. But you left, and now I am dead._

_To Esme. You were very much a second mother. Well, a first mother seeing as I was more of the responsible one in Renee and mines relationship. You were always so caring, so loving. You weren't there when I need some love, or when I needed to be cared for. You could have helped me, protected me, saved me. But you left, and now I am dead._

_To Alice. Thank you "Best Friend". I trusted you and I loved you and you lied and deceived me. I think I could have survived if you had stayed. You could have helped me, protected me, saved me. But you left, and now I am dead. So much for best friends forever, huh!_

_To Emmett. My brother from another mother. Why did you go? I could have used your jokes, I could have used some cheering up. I haven't smiled in so long. I was terrified to sleep. You could have helped me, protected me, saved me. But you left and now I am dead. Big brothers are meant to stop you from hurting, they're meant to help you. Stupid._

_To Jasper. I am incredibly sorry for my birthday. You know me, silly clumsy Bella. I don't blame you for the pain I am in, well not entirely. He would have found a way to break my heart in the end without anyone's help. I am sorry for my blood being such a temptation, its okay now, there is no more blood in my veins. I said I do not blame you entirely, I blame you In the same way I blame Emmett. You could have helped me, protected me, saved me. But you left and now I am dead. Big brothers are meant to stop you from hurting, they're meant to help you. Stupid._

_To Rosalie. Out of all your family, I blame you the least. Why? Well not once did you lie about how you felt about me. It was always black and white. I never expected you to stay or help me. I just want to say thank you, thank you for protecting me against James. Thank you for not once being false with me. However much you hated me. You were and still are a kind of sister to me. Thankyou._

_Edward. How could you? I gave you everything, I trusted you explicably and you threw that trust back in my face. I gave you my heart, and you ripped it out, stomped all over it, chopped it up and burnt it. I now have no heart. I have no life. I am empty. All thanks to you. You took everything from me. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. You even took Charlie away from me. Yes, remember him, my father? If you didn't leave, if you didn't break my heart, if you didn't introduce me to this world of damned supernatural he wouldn't be dead! Victoria would not have murdered him. I would not have to had watch her as she sucked my father dry, and laughed and spat in my face. Yes, I hold you responsible for everything that has happened. I hate you. _

And with that letter, I took of and wondered around. I became a veggie vamp, I could not think of tearing someone away from their life, their family like Victoria had done to Charlie, to me.

You may be wondering what I look like now as a vampire. Well, to explain that I would have to tell you my power. See, according to Aro I am a precious commodity, unique. My power is that I once I am around someone with a power I also have the same power, the difference is that I can magnify its power, take Aro's for example; where he can only hear every thought you've ever had when touching you, I can hear every thought you've had without touching you. However, this can be extremely irritating and so luckily I can tune out easily. Anyway, back to my appearance. A few years ago when I had left Volterra I travelled across Russia and during my time there I ran across a vampire who's ability was that she could change her appearance and thus I now also have the same ability, the difference being I can change other peoples appearances to. So if I was to not use this power, be normal Bella (well, vampire normal), I would have luscious, bouncy chocolate brown locks, golden eyes, an hour-glass figure that would rival Rosalie's and long slender legs. However, I don't like to use my old appearance, it just reminds me of my old life, the human life I would love to forget. Currently, I have long blond hair, tanned skin, blue eye and am 5'7". The complete opposite of my old look. Sadly, however, I am still recognisable to other vampires due to my scent. I haven't found anyone with a power to cover that yet, but I'm searching, Eleazer's power helps me there.

During the past 80 years, I have come across many covens and have occasionally stayed with them but for never more than 3 months. The exception is the 60 years I spend with the Volturi. They were like family, and I did love them. Hence, why I stayed with them for so long. For my first 10 years there I did nothing, I just sat in my room and moped. Felix and Demetri were in charge of getting me animal blood to drink, and eventually they came over to my way of thinking and switched diets. At that point, I saw how much they cared for me and started talking, I actually smiled at times and I eventually ventured out of my room and became acquainted to everyone else in the castle. I made two best friends there (other than Demetri and Felix, who at times painfully reminded me of Jasper and Emmett), Jane and Heidi, were lovely to me, they alone knew of my past, well that's a lie, Aro read their minds and so Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane and Heidi know my past and what I've been through. They were all dry sobbing when I left. It wasn't that I left because I didn't like them, but they were all coupled up mostly, and it hurt me like hell. Not that I wasn't already in my own personal hell, but the feeling of loneliness and heartbreak intensified eventually.

So like I said for the past few years I've been travelling, but now I am moving back to where it all begun, Forks Washington. However, I won't be alone this time, Aro has allowed Heidi and Felix to come with me. We're actually excited about high school, it's the first time for us all for years.


	2. Chapter 2

Today's the day! My first day of high school in 80 years. We moved into a house just outside of the main town. It was gorgeous. Each of our rooms were decorated to each of our tastes. I was blown away by my bedroom and would have to remember to phone Aro and thank him and his endless bank account. I chuckled at the thought.

My bedroom was huge! The walls were cream and I had a furry brown carpet on the floor. My bed was beautiful and bouncy. Not that I need a bed, I don't sleep and I have noone to share it with anyways.. If only he didn't lea… stop it Bella!

My door crashed open and in came a jubilant Heidi, I should have seen that smile and knew I had run. But I didn't, and instead she grabbed me and pulled me along to my mirror and started curling my hair.

"Did you have a good nights sleep Bella?" She giggled.

"Heidi… You do know that Vampires don't sleep right?"

"Cause silly. But I miss the human banter. Humour me?" She pulled the puppy dog eye trick.

"I had a wonderful nights sleep? How about you? What's for breakfast?"

"There's a good girl" Grr, its annoying when she's so patronising. "Finished Bella, do you like it?".

I looked into the mirror and couldn't help but smile, my hair really did look beautiful. It probably would have looked better on my brunette hair. I sighed. Heidi must have been thinking along the same lines.

"I wish you'd be yourself Bella, you were so beautiful when you looked like you, not that you don't look gorgeous now, but…"

"I know what you mean but I can't it hurts too much!… anyways, get Felix's butt in here, you guys have to be tanned like me for school. Otherwise people wont believe were from Italy" I laughed.

At the mention of his name he came running in to the room, "Work your magic little girl" he said. I scowled "Little? You know I haven't used Jane's power in awhile…" His expression instantly changed to a look of pure horror. I couldn't help but giggle, Heidi joined. I then changed their skin colour and shoved them out of my room. Heidi's last words to me before I shut the door was "Remember, no clashing colours, and please please for the sake of my health do not wear your tatty converse. Look nice!".

I walked over to my walk-in-wardrobe and decided to humour Heidi and I put on a pair of grey skinny jeans, a blue of the shoulder top with a grey knitted cardigan and black heels. HA! I thought about the look on Heidi's face when she realises I can actually pull together a good ensemble. With one last look in the mirror I walked down stairs and joined the others by the car. "Lets go dudes!"

Alices POV.

I hate Edward. I hate him. I actually despise his vampire butt. He made me leave my best friend. I haven't had a vision of her for 80 years. So she's either 98 or dead. As much as I hate to admit it its probably the latter. Either way, we've decided to move back to Forks; Me, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and his new piece of meat Carla. Gr I hate her. She's has no personality whatsoever. I think the only reason Edwards with her is because she slightly resembles Bella and he can have his way with this "wannabe Bella" Oh and because he cant read her mind, another similarity.

"Grrr". "Oh calm down Edward. Don't like my thoughts don't listen!"

"Well if you weren't shouting them I wouldn't."

"What's she thinking about sweetie?" The bitch says.

"Bella, I was thinking about Bella, my best friend."

"If she was that much of your best friend, why did you leave her? Jeeze, its been 80 years Alice, move on.".

What did she just say! The cheek! The absolute CHEEK!

"Out!" I roared.

"What?" Edward and Carla say at once.

"I said OUT OF MY CAR. BOTH OF YOU. I WILL NOT HAVE YOU IN MY CAR WHEN YOU SPEAK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT. WERE ONLY TEN MINUTES AWAY YOU CAN RUN. NOW OUT."

Luckily they obeyed immediately. Carla looked terrified. So she should. Jasper stared at me, and was looking pissed. Not at me, but at them. He hates Carla as much as I do, the whole family does.

My thoughts were still reeling when we pulled up to our old house. The one of so many good memories. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme arrived a few seconds after.

"Wheres the other two?" asked Esme.

"I kicked them out of my car" I replied with a smug smile. Serve them right.

"Why?" they all asked simultaneously.

"Because Edwards girlfriend was insulting my best friend"

A growl issued from each of them, but luckily Jasper had control over their emotions and calmed them down before Edward and Carla arrived.

Without a word we all walked into the house. Nothing had changed, except the white sheets covering the furniture was covered in dust and the piano held some envelopes on it. I started walking towards the stairs… wait… what? I rushed over to the piano, I recognized the writing… Bella's.

"Oh my god, she was here. She..she wrote us each something."

I turned around to my family and one by one handed the envelopes out to each of them. We opened each one at the same time.

(The following point of views are at the same time until stated otherwise)

Carlisle POV.

A letter, from Bella? I teared the envelope open.

_To Carlisle. I always thought of you as compassionate and caring so where were you when I needed to be cared for? You once called me your daughter, I thought of you as a second father. Parents don't abandon their kids. You could have helped me, protected me, saved me. But you left, and now I am dead. _

What? If she was dead she couldn't have wrote this. Was it figuratively? Or maybe, just maybe she was changed? Hold on.. This letter.. She hates me.. Bella, my daughter hates me. My rage at how I had let Edward walk away from her, how I had agreed with his decision enveloped me.

Esme POV

My dearest Bella has wrote to me. How long I've wanted to see her, to talk to her, and now in a way I am about to speak to her, or atl east she will speak to me. Oh how I've missed her. My daughter..

_To Esme. You were very much a second mother. Well, a first mother seeing as I was more of the responsible one in Renee and mines relationship. You were always so caring, so loving. You weren't there when I need some love, or when I needed to be cared for. You could have helped me, protected me, saved me. But you left, and now I am dead._

Omg. NO she's dead! No wait she can't be dead or I wouldn't be reading this letter. Oh god what if these are suicide letters. Would we leaving had drove her to that? Oh no oh no oh no. Edward, how could you make us leave her? How could you? I collapsed trembling, crying.

Emmett POV

Bella. Silly clumsy Bella has written to me! Oh how I've missed her. Her clumsiness, her blush! Oh its been along time since my family's been happy, been whole. Carla, I hate that girl, how could Edward even think of replacing Bella? I love Edward I do, but his taste of girls has obviously declined since Bella.

_To Emmett. My brother from another mother. _I chuckled and got some astonished looks from the others. Why?

_Why did you go? I could have used your jokes, I could have used some cheering up. I haven't smiled in so long. I was terrified to sleep. You could have helped me, protected me, saved me. But you left and now I am dead. Big brothers are meant to stop you from hurting, they're meant to help you. Stupid._

Oh that's why. Is that what she's said to everyone else? Oh poor Bella! I'm so stupid. I should have knocked some sense into Edward, made him stay, god knows that he knows he regrets it. That we all regret it. Oh Bella!

Jasper POV

_To Jasper. I am incredibly sorry for my birthday. _Why is she sorry? It was my fault!

_You know me, silly clumsy Bella. I don't blame you for the pain I am in, well not entirely. _Not entirely?

_He would have found a way to break my heart in the end without anyone's help. I am sorry for my blood being such a temptation, its okay now, there is no more blood in my veins. _Huh? How does she not have blood? **OMG!**

_I said I do not blame you entirely, I blame you In the same way I blame Emmett. You could have helped me, protected me, saved me. But you left and now I am dead. Big brothers are meant to stop you from hurting, they__'re meant to help you. Stupid._

How could we be so blind? How could we have left her. But she's a vampire now right? I mean no blood in her veins and she says she's dead. Which is how we should all be… I could have helped her. STUPID EDWARD. A growl ripped through my throat as I turned to Edward.

Alice POV

I tremble as I open the aged envelope. I have a bad feeling about this.

_To Alice. Thank you "Best Friend". I trusted you and I loved you and you lied and deceived me. I think I could have survived if you had stayed. You could have helped me, protected me, saved me. But you left, and now I am dead. So much for best friends forever, huh!_

She thinks I lied, what did I lie about? Omg she hates me! A cry escapes my throat and I fall next to Esme.

Rosalie POV

_To Rosalie. Out of all your family, I blame you the least. Why? Well not once did you lie about how you felt about me. It was always black and white. I never expected you to stay or help me. I just want to say thank you, thank you for protecting me against James. Thank you for not once being false with me. However much you hated me. You were and still are a kind of sister to me. Thank you._

Bella.. Oh Bella.. I didn't hate you, I was just jealous! Jealous of you being human. But she still thinks of me as a sister? After all I put her through? I'm a terrible person! She was too good, too nice. Damn Edward. Damn him. I'm sorry Bella. Really I am.

Edward POV

I stared at the envelope. My Bella, my Angel had wrote to me. I love her still I do, but she must have moved on and so I had to too. I had to move on for her, I know my family hate Carla, but as Alice thought earlier, it was merely the her looks, the chocolate brown hair that enticed me so.

_Edward. How could you? I gave you everything, I trusted you explicably and you threw that trust back in my face. I gave you my heart, and you ripped it out, stomped all over it, chopped it up and burnt it. I now have no heart. I have no life. I am empty. All thanks to you. You took everything from me. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. You even took Charlie away from me. Yes, remember him, my father? If you didn't leave, if you didn't break my heart, if you didn't introduce me to this world of damned supernatural he wouldn't be dead! Victoria would not have murdered him. I would not have to had watch her as she sucked my father dry, and laughed and spat in my face. Yes, I hold you responsible for everything that has happened. I hate you. _

The letter fell from my hand. My Angel, My Bella. Why did I leave! I left her at the mercy of Victoria. My love, what have I done?

All the thoughts around me had moulded into one, all of them screaming at me, anger, so much anger in their thoughts. Well all except one, Carla. I looked up into their eyes. Black. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." and with that I ran up to my old room, with Carla following shortly behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV

I cant believe she hates me. I cant believe I left her. My thoughts were along the same line as the rest of my families, I was angry at myself, they were angry at me. Not once since I've been with my family have they ever been this angry with me, I cant blame them, they all loved Bella.

"Edward, we should start getting ready for school" Carla snapped me out of mine and my families thoughts. it's the first thing she's said with me in the last 12 hours. Either I've annoyed her beyond belief, or she actually wanted to give me space. I'll have to ask Jasper.

I walk over to Carla and kiss her gently on the forehead, she smiles. Oh how her smile reminds me of Bella. I know its not fair on Carla to always be compared to Bella but I cant help but note the similarities or differences, Bella is constantly on my mind.

She then walks to the wardrobe and pulls out a black skirt, yellow top, black jacket and black shoes. Something Bella would not wear, yellow. Blue was my favourite colour on her. "Smile Edward please! I need you to smile for me. The corner of my lips turn upwards, "There you go, a bit more please" Puppy dog eyes. I can't resist her puppy dog hers. I smile. Its easy, natural.

I then grab some jeans and a top and pull them on while Carla's doing her make-up. I don't know why she wears makeup she's beautiful, not Bella beautiful, but beautiful nonetheless.

"I'll meet you in the car love"

"Okay, I love you"

I smile and walk out the door and down the stairs and am bombarded by an onslaught of thoughts.

"_We've talked everything through and we think Bella is probably still alive, a vampire." _- Carlisle

"_My darling daughter Bella, alive. I can't believe she hates us. We shouldn't have left. How could we have done this to her. Our family broke when we left. I feel so responsible" _- Esme, always caring.

"You're not to blame Esme, it was my decision" I try to comfort her. It doesn't help and she breaks down again. Carlisle gives me a scolding look. His thoughts are angry again.

"_Edward you can drive Carla. Alice and Jasper are coming with Rosalie and I in my new Hummer." _With that the four of them gave me a glare and walked out into the garage.

"Carla, hurry up or we'll be late"

"Edward, you know you cant rush perfection" she replies as she gracefully glides down the stairs. "Bye Esme, Bye Carlisle"

She's always so polite to them, and sometimes, they don't deserve it with how they think about her. She grabs my hand and leads me out to the garage where I open the door for her. I then go round to the drivers side. "Here we go".

Bella POV

Due to the an argument over what car to use we left a bit later than what we intended to. We managed to come to an agreement about the cars and so for this week we will be driving there in mine a black Aston Martin. It really is beautiful.

So anyways, we drove in silence and within ten minutes we were pulling into my old high schools car park. Stares followed my car as we looked for a parking space, we eventually parked next to a Hummer. A monster next to my delicate vanquish.

"How conspicuous" Felix laughed.

"Like we can say anything Felix!" replied Heidi with a laugh.

I didn't say anything, the car, vampire smells radiated of it, four scents. I waited for them to notice but with no such luck.

"Guys. The people who own that car are vampires. Seriously how can you not have noticed already?"

"I wasn't paying attention" replied Felix

"Please remind me why Aro chose to keep you in his guard Felix"

"It was my dashing good looks and charming smiles darling"

I rolled my eyes and started walking towards to the reception when two more scents hit me, one with such force reminded me of a scent from human life. Edwards. I growled. Felix and Heidi look alarmed, "WHAT?". I shook my head and tried to locate the sources of the scents, and there it was. A silver Volvo entering the parking lot, unmistakeable bronze hair. Oh no! He cant be here. Oh no! That must mean they are all living here again. The car, the hummer, Emmett's it has to be. I turned back to Felix and Heidi and whispered "Cullen's", growls sounded from their throat and they each grabbed my hand and walked me to the office to sign in before I could run. No no no no NO!

"Stop shouting no Bella. People are looking at us!"

Huh? I was saying that out loud?

"Its not like they'll know its you Bella, you look completely different remember" Heidi pointed out.

"But they will recognise you, they know you as the Volturi"

"So, we're not scared of them"

"I'm not scared of them"

"Sure that's why you're acting like a wuss. Who would have thought Bella Swan Volturi was a wimp… Demetri will love this"

"Shut up! Let go of me, we're at the office"

They let go and we walked into the reception and who would be standing there but Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. What on earth did I do to deserve this torture. They turned and stared suspiciously at our tanned figures.

"NEXT" the receptionist shouts.

Crap. Crap. Crap.

"Hi, urm, I'm Isabella Swan Volturi and this is my brother Felix Swan Volturi" Crap stupid Bella for choosing this identity. They'll know its you now. Play dumb.

"Bella! You didn't introduce me. Hi, My names Heidi Volturi, my family adopted Felix and Bella a few years ago and us three have just moved here from Italy"

"How very nice for you." The receptionist replied, she didn't seem to find it nice at all. Although she did seem to find Felix "nice". I used Aro's power and sure enough there were extremely filthy thoughts in her head. GROSS! "Here are each of your time tables, I hope you enjoy your time here at Forks High." Not likely I think to myself.

Okay deep breaths. We turned around and started towards the door when someone grabbed my arm. I turned, Alice, of course.

"Bella, is that you? I'm so sorry!"

"I'm sorry who are you?" I then use a small shock (God bless Kates power!) and walk out of the office, "Evil pixie" I whisper, knowing they can all hear me. Now to first period. Today should be fun. Why was I excited for high school again?


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at my timetable hoping to get my mind of off the Cullen's. Why I though why something as simple as a timetable would help, I don't know because it didn't. It just made me remember school as a human. Damn them.

Bella! Stop it. Stop stop stop stop it! I scolded myself.

Okay, breath. English first with a Mrs Stewart. I wonder what books we will be studying this year. I wonder who will be in my class. Will any of the Cullen's? I suppose now I've been into contact I could try out Alice's power. But how? Damn usually they are so easy to get control of. Think!

ENGLISH. ENGLISH. ENGLISH.

Hah it worked, not what I wanted to know but sure. I guess I'll be studying Pride and Prejudice for the first semester…good I know that book of by heart, this class will be a breeze.

I arrive at the classroom and look around to say bye to Felix and Heidi but they're nowhere to be seen. I should stop getting so absorbed in my own thoughts. How self-obsessed am I?!

I look around for a spare table but there's only one spare seat. Typical, blooming perfect, its next to a vampire. However, its not one I know. OMG. She was the one in the car with Edward. Please no. Please God no. Don't let him be with her…I can feel my heart breaking into even smaller pieces already. Breath. I seriously need to get a grip on myself.

One foot in front of the other Bella. Do not trip. Do not embarrass yourself. Eventually I arrived at the table.

"Hey, my names Isabella Swan Volturi. Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Sure" she replies. "I'm Carla Cullen"

I decide to read her mind, it was quite difficult to read, murky even.

"_Hang on… did she say Isabella Swan. As in BELLA SWAN? As in Edwards old love Bella? As in the one that hates the Cullen's Bella? Wait… she's a Volturi?"_

I take the seat next to her enjoying her train of thought, the way she said it all in her mind was quite amusing. I then take a proper look at her. What on earth is she wearing? She cannot be a Cullen. She can not be with Edward? Is this who he left me for? Bella, you don't care, you should care. HE LEFT YOU.

"Isabella.."

"Please, call me Bella"

"Okay, Bella… From your smell and your last name I gather you're a vampire but why, no, how are you tanned?"

"Excuse me? Vampire? What? Are you trying to be funny?"

"You mean.. You're not a vampire?"

"Are you trying to call me a preternatural being, commonly believed to be a reanimated corpse, that is said to suck the blood of sleeping persons at night?" I couldn't help but laugh silently in my head at that remark. Long story short, I got bored one week and read the oxford dictionary. Dictionary plus vampire memory equals amazingly smart vampire. I should get of my high horse. Seriously, but it was worth it, the look on her face was hilarious.

"I'm confused? You're not a vampire? But, you smell like one."

"I am seriously offended. What the hell is a vampire meant to smell like?" This was too much fun.

"Well…you smell like flowers… freesias and there's a hint of strawberries"

"Oh, and is that what all vampires smell like?"

"No…well my…fiancé Edward smells of honey, lilac and sun"

Hold on. No. They're engaged! What? No they cant be.

Get a grip. He told you he didn't want you, did you really expect him to remain single… yes? Toughen up. What's left of my heart has surely just been destroyed completely. I am officially heartless… though many have called me that before…I can now be called it for the literal as well as metaphorical meaning. Why am I even thinking this? Thank heavens no one can read my mind. Edward. My Edward is with this…this...thing! He's not you're Edward. He's hers now…No!

"You have a fiancé?" I try to keep my tone steady and sceptical.

"Is that really that hard to believe?" She replied scathingly.

"Yes" I smile

She whispers under her breath, "Bitch".

"No need to be rude Carla" I say in my sweetest most innocent voice. "Do remember I am a member of the Volturi. A very important member of the Volturi, one many would advise you not to mess with" and with that I turned back to the class but I carried on listening to her thoughts for the rest of the hour. Eventually the bell rang and with one more escapade into her mind in which I received a "She needs to watch her back." I walked out of the classroom in search for my old Biology room.

As I approached the door I saw Felix heading my way. Yes. Hallelujah.

"Felix, have you got biology?"

"Yes"

"Cool, sit with me. I have much to tell you"

He chuckled and followed me into the class room where we found two empty seats second row from the back.

"What is it you wish to tell me young'un"

"Felix, I'm 80 years old. More if you count my human years. How is that young?"

"Its younger than me."

"You're right. You should be dead"

"Yes, but then you would have never known me and your life would be pointless"

"My life's already pointless Felix.. He's engaged"

Felix was about to reply when the door opened and speak of the devil, Edward strutted in, followed shortly by Alice. I am in hell.

I look around to see where they could sit. There was only two free spaces left, behind Felix and myself. I really should have just stayed in bed.

I took a peek into their thoughts.

_"Alice and the others must be hallucinating. No way could she be Bella. She's tanned, blonde!_" - Edward

_"I can't believe she shocked me earlier. I cant believe she hates me. I cant believe Edwards so stupid." _-Alice

The teacher then started to read names of off the register. Name after name he went. I was dreading him reaching the "s" names, but then realised he wouldn't read "Swan" but Volturi so I felt a bit better.

"Felix Volturi?" "Yes sir" He then added under his breath to me "Remind me why we came to high school Bella? Second lesson and I'm already bored"

"Isabella Volturi?" "Here sir" "Because Felix, I wanted to return to Forks, I rather regret that decision now"

The teacher, Mr Raven then stood up and said "I see we have four new students in this class this year, Edward and Alice Cullen and Felix and Isabella Volturi. Why don't each of you stand up and tell the class a bit about yourself?"

Why don't you go drop dead?

"Edward why don't you go first?"

"Okay, My names Edward Cullen, my family and I have recently moved here from Florida.." Yeah right, and I'm a bumblebee "…and I enjoy playing the piano, listening to music…" Breaking poor human hearts, becoming engaged to girls who dress like hookers "…and hiking"

"Very good. Alice?"

"Hiya everyone. My names Alice Cullen, like Edward said we have recently moved here from Florida. I enjoy shopping, shopping and more shopping"

"Okay, urm Felix?"

"Sup. I'm Felix, Isabella here is my sister. My fall name is Felix Swan Volturi." Stupid big brother say what? "We have lived in Italy for the last couple of years with our adopted family and I enjoy video games, travelling and spending time with my girlfriend" Aw cute. Not. I can't believe he said Swan.

"Italy eh? No wonder you're so tanned, Isabella?"

"Hi. My names Isabella Volturi.." Felix interrupted me "Sister, you're full name is Isabella Swan Volturi" I'm going to kill him, he is so going to pay.

"Fine. My name is Isabella Swan Volturi. I enjoy reading

and beating up my big brother Felix… Felix I swear if you don't stop laughing I'll go Jane on your bum" Ha that shut him up. I hate how I have to remind him of the pain I can cause, it would be so much simpler if he just didn't try to annoy me.

"Okay, well thank you for that. I don't get the last bit, probably a family joke, yes?"

"Yes, _'Joke.'_"

The rest of the lesson was pretty uneventful except for the shocked thoughts of Edward which I eventually just blocked out. I can't believe he's engaged.

When the bell rung, I slapped Felix, grabbed my bag and made my way out of the classroom as quick as I could at human speed.

"Bella! Wait! Let me talk to you! Please you _have_ to let me talk to you"

Boy did that make me angry.

"I _have _to listen to you? I have to listen to _you_? No Edward I don't. You can not waltz back into my life after 80 years of nothing and expect me to talk to you? I hate you. Or did you not get the memo?"

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what Edward? Breaking my heart? Taking everyone away from me? Charlie's death? Your apologies mean nothing to me. Now I'll warn you once. You and your life sucking family stay the hell away from me or else!" I screamed. Luckily the corridor was empty except for us four vampires.

"Or else what?"

"Or else this" and I went Jane on his ass, turned and walked away.

(A/N "Stupid big brother say what" Miley Cyrus says stuff like that a lot in Hannah Montana. Sorry! And sorry, this isn't actually that good)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N I don't know how American school timetables go, so I'm kind of basing this on my school timetable: Two periods, break, two more periods, lunch and then a final period.)

I had to get away. I could not, would not handle this. What's the time? Break! I text Heidi 'I need to leave for a bit, will be back by fourth latest. Make excuses. Felix will explain' and then I ran out of the building and into my car.

Inhale, exhale. Technically, us vampires don't have to breath but for me it is very calming. I had to be strong and not break down, it was taking all of my strength not to cry, to not fall apart. After ten minutes of intense breathing in the car I drove of to the place I'd been dreading and yet needing to visit for the last eighty years, Forks cemetery.

The drive didn't take long at the speed I was going and within no time at all I was parked outside of the gates. I have always been scared of coming here, of having to relive the last night of my humanity, of seeing my father. I suppose in the end it was my longing to speak to Charlie that forced me to come back here. I was terrified. You're a vampire, a powerful one at that, nothing can hurt you. But that's not true I told myself, I am hurt and I have been hurting for as long as I can remember. I shook my head and opened the gate and begun the search for my dads headstone. Names of the ones I passed flashed before me, Jessica Newton, Michael Newton, Angela Cheney and Ben Cheney. I smiled at the thought of my old friends life's, they deserved happiness, especially Angela. Angela Cheney, Beloved mother, wife and friend. Not until now have I thought of how much I missed her, so gentle and kind.

I carry on walking, searching but I don't have to for much longer. It's clear as day, why did it take so long to find? It seems the people of Forks put money together for his headstone, white marble; Charlie Swan, loving father and friend. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Charlie, oh dad! I am so sorry. I never, ever meant to hurt you. I can't believe what she did… I'm sor…sorry I couldn't help, I'm sorry I never got a chance to tell you how much I love you and how much I'm grateful for everything you ever did for me. You were the greatest dad and I never said that enough. I'm sorry dad. Truly. I love you"

I sat there talking to him for a few more minutes before standing up, wishing that I could have died in his place, he didn't deserve it. It was then I the tombstone next to him caught my eye, it was as white marble also like my fathers. Isabella Marie Swan. Beloved. I should be dead. I should be lying here next to my father. I wouldn't be in pain anymore, I would be with my family, friends.

I made a promise to Charlie that I'd visit more often, bring flowers. I miss him so much. Looking at my watch I realise I've been gone from school for more time than I thought, with one last look at my fathers grave I run to the car and drive to school. The return drive took much longer than the first, I abided to the speed limit, giving myself more time to make myself composed. Once parked I walked back into school using my senses to find Heidi and Felix. Lunch. Just great, no doubt the Cullen's are also there. You'll have to face them sometime and with that thought I made my way to lunch hall and walked in.

Upon entering the hall I realised lunch had in fact just started and the Cullen's had not come in. I queued up for lunch; burger, chips and chocolate milkshake, yummy. I then went a joined Felix and Heidi at their table.

"Heya guys, sorry about that.. I just needed space… they were suffocating me"

"Understandable. Edward and Alice flipped at me when you left.. 'How did she do that to Edward?' 'Is that her power?'" replied Felix

"I found them before Felix attacked Edward. It was very close. They were acting as if they didn't deserve you hating them, like they were innocent" supplied Heidi.

"Where did you go anyways?" asked Felix turning the conversation to what he thought would be less painful.

"Uh, to see my dad." I whispered

The two of them were quiet after that for a few moments before Heidi asked, "What are you going to do about the Cullen's?"

"What can I do? I can't hurt them. As much as I would love to make them feel how I do, I can't."

"What about his fiancé?" ouch.

"Can we not talk about that?"

"Sorry"

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear." Felix chided.

I look up and their she was with the rest of the Cullen's walking towards our table.

"Why me." I whisper under my breath, but of course all the vampires in the room hear.

"It could be worse" Heidi assists.

"Please, enlighten me, how could this day get any worse"

"Urm, well… Felix?"

"Don't look at me, I don't know how it could be worse for her"

"Thanks guys. Really" I replied sarcastically before resting my head on my arms.

Just then another voice sounds at our table.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Emmett.

"Urh, Bella?"

"It just got worse Heidi." I mumble, Felix chuckles.

"I think that means you can sit"

"Thanks" Alice chirps.

"So… there's much to discuss. One such thing is your eating habits" Jasper starts the conversation.

"Excuse me?" I pipe in.

"Well, you're Volturi right?" He continues.

"Yes…"

"Well, we must ask you to not hunt humans within a 100 miles radius of Forks" Officially insulted.

I lift my head up and stare at Jasper incredulously.

"Just because we're Volturi does not automatically make us drink Humans. For your information Heidi, Felix and I survive of animal blood. I have never once tasted human blood."

The Cullen's expressions are astonished, as are their thoughts.

"Never tasted human blood. WOW" - Jasper

"Vegetarian Volturi who would have guessed?" - Alice

"I don't believe it." - Carla and Edward.

"Felix, Heidi, can I asked why I can't read your thoughts?" Edward obviously.

"That would be because of me" I but in.

"May I ask what your ability actually is?" Alice asks.

"You can ask but whether you'll get an answer is a different question"

"That's a bit rude…" Carla of course.

"Okay, Carla, I think your family coming here after 80 years and expecting me to talk to them straight away is extremely rude and yet not one of you seems to care or think about what its doing to me."

"Completely different" Carla remarks.

"Shut up Carla" Rosalie shouts. She literally shouted.

"Thank you Rosalie, you might have just saved Carla's life" Felix.

"Oh, well she's welcome I guess"

Her thoughts however were not along the same line.

I smiled, so they Rosalie didn't like Carla? We have something in common now at least.

The silence at the table was deafening and uncomfortable. What do you say to the family that abandon you and left you for dead? Well, I have lots to say to them but nothing suitable for the current location. A school cafeteria is probably not the best place to unleash eighty years of building anger.

"So… Bella how have you been?" Edward, Edward, Edward. How have I been? Seriously, did you really ask that? I've been lonely, distraught, heartbroken, but how are you?

"Did you seriously just ask that? Really? How have I been?" My anger always close to the surface nowadays was close to overflowing. "I don't know, well I guess when you told me you didn't love me…"

"You what?" Chorused four angry Cullen siblings. Ah, so he didn't tell them that eh? Edward looked speechless, lost. His expression would have been laughable if not for my current emotional state.

"You're such an idiot. You wonder why she wouldn't talk to you earlier?" Alice said angrily.

Rosalie was the next to speak.

"Bella, would you come with me?" I was so shocked I forgot to be angry.

"Uh" The truth was I very much wanted to speak to one of them, to have a link, however small to what was, to Edward. "Sure."

The walk out of the cafeteria was a long one, the eyes of every student in the room was on us, or Rosalie I should say. Once, out of the room Rosalie walked to the nearest empty classroom and before I even had a chance to sit down she turned.

"I'm sorry Bella." Huh? "I'm sorry for always being cow to you?"

Now I was not expecting that.

"I had no right. I was jealous that was all, jealous of you being human. You had everything I ever wanted; a chance to be a mother, grandmother, great grandmother." I interrupted her there.

"Rosalie. I understand I do, but did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe I didn't want that? That maybe all I wanted was him, Edward. If I had him I could survive without the rest, without a child. If worse came to worse I could have adopted like Esme. It turned out I didn't get what you wanted anyways. I didn't get to grow old or have kids. I didn't even get through a year before Victoria came. Within a year I lost everything."

"I told Edward he was an idiot to leave… I can never apologise enough for my behaviour to you in the past but I promise, if you let me, I will try to make it up to you. I'm so sorry" Jaspers power showed me her sadness and guilt and the depth of it astounded me.

"I don't think its that easy. Everything I've been through, how I feel, it can't change like that" I clicked my fingers to show my point, "However, I would like to get to know you more, lets face it last time I didn't speak more than what five sentences with you? It's just going to take time. Y'know?"

"That's all I ask." She smiled weakly.

The next two lessons past in a blur, my mind was working frantically and by the time I reached my car at the end of the day I felt exhausted. Which is very hard for a vampire to feel. Not long after I arrived in the car did Felix and Heidi join me.

"There was the most boring day of my life." Felix joked.

"I thought it was interesting." Heidi retorted whilst Felix rolled his eyes.

"What are you on about, we knew everything those ignorant humans taught us."

"I wasn't on about the lessons Felix. I was speaking about the Cullen's and our Bella here."

"Oh them. I wish you didn't stop me earlier Heidi. He would have deserved it"

I pulled and drove home as they continued to bicker.

Heidi was right, today was interesting. Painfully interesting.

(A/N. Bella's shield ability, sorry I forgot to mention it in the previous chapters. Sorry about the writing it isn't very good. And I know its moving along quite slowly but I think its better that way as you can see Bella's emotions and thoughts evolve. I'm thinking of doing more of the Cullen's perspectives, what do you think?)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. Review please, they make me smile.**

"Guys come to the living room"

"What d'you want Bella we were getting…busy?" Felix replied as he walked through the door, topless I might add.

"I heard. Would it really have been that difficult to put a on top Felix?" I asked.

"Yes, see, I intend to get back to business after you've told us whatever you wanted to say…"

"Felix don't wind Bella up! She's had a rough day" Heidi scolded as she walked to stand by me. Felix looked like he was about to retort but decided against it when Heidi put her hand up.

"Okay, well, I'm sorry for disturbing you guys but I thought I'd tell you we wont be going to school tomorrow"

"What? Why? Is this because of the Cullen's?"

"No, it's not because of the Cullen's it's because its going to be sunny."

"How do you know?" Felix enquired.

"Because Felix I had a vision"

"You what? How?" Always the inquisitive one that Felix, but also a dumb one.

"Felix, seriously do you not listen to Bella at all?" Heidi sounded exasperated and then continued but this time used a voice suitable for a three year old, "Okay Felix. Do you remember Bella's power?" Felix nodded his head eagerly. "Well, do you remember what she said about the Cullen's abilities?" He nodded his head again more eagerly. "Put Bella's and Alice Cullen's powers together…"

"Ohh! Ohh! I get it!"

"You need help Felix, I'll phone Aro later and ask about vampire psychologists" I joked.

"Now that you're done… you are done right?" He asked, I nodded.

"Yey! Now that you're done can Heidi and I get back to what we were about to do?"

"You know Felix, I really don't feel in the mood now. I think I'm going to go hunting, coming Bella?" Felix looked like a lost puppy as Heidi pronounced this.

"Yeah sure, lets go" and with that Heidi grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house at vampire speed and into the Forest nearby, leaving Felix alone.

When we were out of hearing distance of the house we slowed down and began talking.

"Heidi, how do you put up with him?"

"Sometimes I actually don't know" She giggled, "But enough about me, what I really wanted to do was talk to you, find out how you're doing" I had actually thought I had escaped the questioning.

"Ask away?" I said, worry seeping into my voice.

"How are you? And none of the 'I'm fine' crap, how are you really?" She knows me too well.

"Truthfully?" "Yes"

"Okay, well truthfully I don't know how I'm doing. My emotions are everywhere. I'm distressed at their return into my life, but also angry. I'm distraught at what they did and what the repercussions of what they did are. I'm happy at the thought of creating a link between myself and Edward, no matter how small. I hate him but… and this will sound stupid.. I hate him but I think I might still like him, love him. But how can that be? How can I still love him after everything he's put me though?" By the time I finished my rant I was hunched over clutching my chest. Heidi who was used to this type of behaviour didn't speak till I had regained control.

"Bella, it's understandable how you feel. They come into your life so suddenly, without any warning and expect you to run into their arms again. Of course you're confused and as for your feelings to Edward. He was such a big part of your human life, you fell in love with him and it wasn't a high school love, it was true head over hills take your breath away love so of course there will be some lingering feelings."

"It hurts Heidi. He moved on and I can't. I can't move on. I hate him, God I hate him so much for everything." Heidi, sensing a breakdown ran over and pulled me into her arms.

"C'mon Bella, we should hunt, if we're too long Felix might come and find us and you know what he's like when he hunts." I shuddered at the thought and a small smile lay on my lips.

"Race you" I yelled as I sped of. I loved the speed, the feel of the wind in your hair as you run at impossible speeds is amazingly relaxing. After a few seconds of blissful speed I focused my senses on finding some food. Elk, elk, elk, elk and more elk. Ew. Elk, elk, elk, mountain lion. Yum. Heidi will kill me if this is the only mountain lion about, its her favourite too. I closed of my mind to the rest of my surroundings and ran to the place where the mountain lion was and pounced. Warm, sweet liquid was soon pooling into my mouth and down my throat. I was so focused on my dinner that I didn't realise I wasn't the only one in the vicinity until I heard a *crack*. I widened my senses immediately. Not Heidi, not Felix… Alice. I spun round and crouched facing the little pixie.

"Why did you interrupt me from my meal?" I growled menacingly.

"Bella, why are you tanned? And why do you have blonde hair?" She ignored my question.

"The plan was to avoid anyone from my past recognising me. Sadly, it didn't work" I replied, at this she looked as if she would cry. Pixies shouldn't be sad, Alice shouldn't be sad. She deserves it, remember. She left you.

"Now answer my question, why did you interrupt me from my meal? Why are you here?"

"Well, my family and I were out hunting when I came across your scent, and well I couldn't resist seeing you hunt. You're very graceful. Plus, I thought maybe… maybe we could talk?"

Maybe I could, at least for a minute. No, no, no, no, no! I swear, I'm schizo. Maybe I should ask Aro for a psychiatrist. Back to the conversation Bella.

"Give me one good reason for why I should talk to you"

"So I can explain everything. Catch up. Apologise." Good argument, valid points but no.

"Alice, I'm going to tell you this once, and only once…" I wasn't able to complete this sentence because of the arrival of seven other Cullen's.

"Isabella it's so good to see you" Esme smiled. She must have noticed my ill comfort as she continued, "Please don't run away" Or maybe she was worried I'd run. Must everyone be able to read me as a book?

"Come back to our house Bella. Come speak with us." Carlisle.

"I'd rather not…" Ahh they're not going to take no for an answer.

"Please Bella. Please come back with us." Emmett tried using puppy dog eyes so I turned away from him.

"Please." Alice and Jasper said together.

Just then a plan formed in my mind. Ha.

"How about this. I'll come back to yours and we'll play a game."

This seemed to freak them out so I continued.

"Arm wrestle. I'll arm wrestle each one of you and who ever is able to beat me may ask one question, and one question only. If none of you win I leave and I don't have to talk to any of you again."

"Cool. Awesome. Yeah. Lets do that." Emmett sounded confident whilst the rest looked scared, but still they nodded.

"May we come with you?" Felix asked. Huh Felix? I really need to pay more attention.

"Yeah, we'd like to see this." Heidi smiled.

"Of course. Any friends of Bella's are welcome in our home" Carlisle handed out an olive branch, a peace offering.

"Lead the way" I said.

All of them except Rosalie sped away at top speed to the house whilst Felix, Heidi, Rosalie and I used a more slow pace.

"Arm wrestle?" Rosalie quizzed.

"You watch, she's awesome. Took of Demetri's arm once. Remember that Heidi?"

"Of course I remember Felix. I'm a vampire. Excellent memory remember?"

"You took of someone's arm. Why?"

"I'm quite strong." I smirked, slightly embarrassed that Felix decided to bring up that fight. I then sped up and ran towards the Cullen's house.

It looked exactly the same as the last time I was there, the night everything changed. The night Jasper tried to get a bite of me. I shivered.

There was only one alteration to the front of the house and that was a giant rock in the lawn.

"Who want's to go first?" I asked.

"I will." Rosalie said. I looked into her mind. 'Maybe, if I start first she wont be angry and thus wont take my arm of' I laughed at her logic whilst she looked at me strangely.

I held the match with Rosalie longer than I needed to as to give the others the idea that I had the strength of any normal vampire. After 20 seconds however I pushed her hand towards the rocks surface, knocking of a slab of it in the process.

"I'm next." Esme said. I did the same as I did with Rosalie and then again pushed Esme's hand to the surface. This became routine for Carlisle's, Alice's, Jaspers and (a reluctant) Carla's match. Each one looking frustrated that they were not able to ask me a question.

"Now me. Prepare to lose Bella-Ella." Emmett sounded so confident and with Jaspers power I was able to feed him more confidence till he was practically giddy with it.

"Bring it little sister" Emmett laughed. Excuse me? Little sister? Little did he know that those two words raised my anger levels to nearly burning point.

He placed his hand in mine and with as much force as I could muster I slammed his hand down into the rock, splitting it in half.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Emmett yelled. I looked down and saw his once attached arm wriggling around on the floor.

"Sorry, Big brother" I whispered menacingly in his ear.

"Calm down Emmett, let me reattach it. Stop moving." Carlisle immediately took charge of the situation and became doctor.

I looked around the other Cullen's, they all looked as if they were in shock.

I looked at Felix and Heidi who were barely holding in laughter. When they caught my eye, they fell on the floor gasping for breath. I smiled at my friends. Oh how I loved them.

"Sorry Rosalie" I apologised.

"Don't worry, I understand why you did it." She smiled shyly at me.

I then focused in on another conversation.

"Edward, you're not really going to arm wrestle her now you know what she can do are you?" Carla asked Edward.

I refused to look round and look at them but by the sound of it, or lack of sound, he didn't answer.

"Okay guys, here's the new rock." Jasper said while placing a new rock at my feet.

I knelt by it and place my hand in position. Refusing again to look at Edward. His hand then slipped into mine. It wasn't cold. Of course it wasn't cold. You're the same temperature now. Still, hand in hand, it felt natural.

The match then started, he was strong, and I decided to humour him. Letting my hand fall back a notch before pushing forward a bit. I then looked up. His eyes, his golden eyes, his golden smouldering eyes stared back into mine and I forgot where I was, I forgot that I was mad. I was lost, like all those times as a human, I was lost in his eyes.

*SMACK*

What? Huh? Crap. He won. I let my guard down at the wrong moment, and he took advantage of it.

"I think that means I get to ask you a question." Edward said, smugness slipping into every crevice of the sentence.


	7. Chapter 7

If Edward didn't stop smiling so smugly I would soon rip his lips of and by the looks of it so would Carla. We were currently sitting in the living of the Cullen's house whilst Edward thought of a question which would no doubt torture me, but even with my mind reading ability I was unable to view what he was going to ask me, apparently he hadn't made up his mind.

"Any time soon?" Felix jeered.

"I need to think of the right question." Replied Edward.

"Edward, remember me? Your fiancé?" Carla butted in. No, how could we forget about you Carla?

"What, uh, oh sorry" Edward seemed not to be able to string a sentence together.

Carla opened her mouth angrily and although I would enjoy watching an argument between them I could be making better use of my time.

"Before World War 3 starts… Carlisle I was wondering if you have a phone in your office I can use for a long distance call?" I tried my best to sound calm and collected.

Carlisle was obviously shocked at my sudden query but composed himself nonetheless… "Yes of course… follow me." Like a good guest I did as I was told and followed him to his office where he led me to the phone and just as he turned to leave he whispered, "It's really good to see you Bella, I know you don't like us very much at the moment but I hope in time you'll come to trust us again" Sadness crept into every crevice of the sentence and it took all my effort not to hug him, "Could you ask everyone to not eavesdrop, I know they cant help but over hear but a bit of privacy would be appreciated"

He nodded and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

I tapped my fingers on the table whilst waiting for my call to be answered.

"Hello, My name is Holly Volturi, may I ask who's calling." Ah, so they've got a new receptionist, I wonder what they did with the old one.

"Hello Holly, It's Bella could you put me through to Aro please"

"Of course Miss Bella" She squeaked, apparently she's heard of me.

"I'm your fiancé Edward, she's your ex. What are you doing?! I can see it in your eyes Edward you miss her and I get that but what about me. What about our life. Our future." He misses me? My attention was then diverted to the phone call.

"Bella! Oh how we've missed you at the castle, so what do I owe you for this pleasure?" Aro. Truthfully I do miss him and everyone else at the castle.

"Well, you'd never guess who we bumped into?"

"Who my darling Bella?"

"Oh just the your old friend Carlisle and his family. So much as happened in one short day. Infact, I am calling you from Carlisle's phone"

The line was silent for a moment, "Oh Bella, you disappoint me for forgiving him so easily but if its what you want…" Hold on old man.

"Aro, I have not forgiven him. Infact he's …engaged." The word hurt, it hurt a lot.

"Sweet Bella, I hope you are not too upset, no woman stands a chance when you and your prowess is around. But why may I ask are you at the Cullen's home?"

"Aro you flatter me too much and as for your other question, now you have to promise me you'll not tell anyone, especially Caius and Demetri, promise?"

"I promise"

"I lost against Edward in an arm wrestling match." I was ashamed. Why did I look into his eyes.

"How may I ask did you lose? You're so strong" I was not going to admit why on the phone.

"Lets just say he cheated and leave it at that, please?"

"Of course, did you want to talk about anything else?" He's so good at choosing when to change the subject.

"Yes there was another thing… Vampire psychologists… know any?"

Laughter, so much laughter. Aro laughing, Emmett laughing, Felix laughing, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Jasper and Carlisle laughing. All laughing at me great. So much for privacy. Apparently Edward and Carla were too absorbed in their argument which had now reached fever pitch. Take it outside. Seriously.

"Why….who… what?" Was all Aro managed in between laughs.

"Well Felix needs help but that's obvious…" That received an "OI" from downstairs and another laugh. "And I think I need also need help. Ever heard of a schizophrenic vampire?"

"Personally I think Jane's constant torture of Felix has effected him and that's who we can claim responsible for Felix's unnaturalness. But as for you being schizophrenic, I'll do some research, but for now why don't you ask Carlisle?" I never thought of Jane being the reason for Felix's strangeness but it's a good hypothesis. I adore my family at the Volturi, can you say dysfunctional?

"Oh Bella, remember you, Felix and Heidi are expected back at the castle for the Christmas holidays. Were celebrating by throwing a huge Christmas party, isn't that wonderful?" Buying presents for 40 odd vampires. Sounds thrilling.

"Yes Aro, I do remember, but wonderful isn't a word I would use to describe it. I shall leave you to your planning. We'll talk soon."

"Okay. Say hi to everyone for me. See you in a few months. Bye" and the phone went dead.

I sat at the desk for a few minutes more, listening to the various conversations, and one argument happening below my feet.

"Edward, I refuse to stay and watch you talk and question your 'dearest Bella' once your done and they've left, come and get me." She sounded so hurt, that I very nearly felt sorry for her. I then heard the door slam and her run into the distance.

Time to face the music Bella.

I slowly walked downstairs where Edward was looking helplessly out of the door the others were staring awkwardly around the room. Emmett spotted me and chuckled, "A vampire Psychiatrist?" Given the awkwardness of my being in their home and having only earlier ripped of his arm, I couldn't help give him a small smile as I went and sat between Felix and Heidi. Heidi took hold of my hand and squeezed it affectionately. Whilst Felix chuckled along with Emmett.

"I'll be happy to talk to you about your 'condition' Bella… though I've never heard of a schizophrenic Vampire in all my years on earth." Carlisle.

"Yes, but there's a first time for everything…" I replied in my usual stony demeanour. I then burst out laughing. I have no idea why but the conversation was just so unusual and well the way everyone took me seriously all the time just contributed to the reason why I was laughing.

"You're mood changes so quickly I cant keep up." Edward finally spoke up.

"Now you know how I felt when I first met you." I mumbled, sobering up quickly. He smiled weakly. "So… where's the missus gone?" I grasping thin straws. I had a feeling he had his question as he ignored me.

"Okay… I've been thinking of how best to go about asking my question and so before I ask it, I need you to understand…"

"I'm not here for explanations Edward."

"I know, but you need to know and this might be the only opportunity I have to tell you" Okay that could be interpreted two ways, one that he might not get rid of Carla again, or two I would avoid him like the plague. Both were high possibilities in my book. He took my silence as a push to go on.

"Remember James?"

"Who? The ring leader of the trio that tried to kill me? One of which succeeded? No I don't remember." I love sarcasm.

"Ha-ha. Funny. No, well. He hurt you and that was the scariest thing to me, you being hurt as a consequence of being with me. That was the waking call for me and then at your birthday when Jasper attacked you… I couldn't, I wouldn't let you get hurt and so I did the only thing I could and left. I left to protect you!" Jasper looked guilty and using his power I realised how deep the guilt actually was.

"Don't blame Jasper. It was not his fault." I turned to Jasper, "I don't blame you, I never blamed you. Did you not read my letter?" "And as for you Edward Antony Masen Cullen. You left to stop me from getting hurt? Were you that stupid. Did you really think I'd be okay without you? That I could cope? You leaving was the worst thing you could have done. So don't you dare say it was for the best, Charley was murdered, remember him? He murdered in front of my eyes. I had to watch as Victoria tore him apart in front of him, I had to hear his screams of agony, I had to look into his eyes and not be able to do anything. I couldn't do anything. The only place I was ever safe was when I was with you, any of you" I waved around everyone. "Now Edward, stop lying, cut the crap and just ask the damn question so I can get out of here."

The Cullen's all stared at me, sadness and guilt lingering in their eyes. Edward was staring down at the ground wondering how he could have been so careless, so stupid.

"Could you ever forgive me? Could you ever love me again" He whispered so quietly I didn't know whether he had actually said it. He turned and started walking towards me and took my hands from Heidi and grasped them in his.

"Please tell me you can one day forgive me, that you could love me" His eyes were so sad, he looked as though he could cry.

I started to panic, what do I say to that? I do love him, I admitted that to Heidi earlier but could I forgive him? Forgive everything he's put me through? I didn't know the answer, and so I did the only thing I could do. I ran.


	8. Chapter 8

I ran until I was far enough from the house for no one to hear me, and until I was sure no one was following me. I then slowed down and allowed myself to think.

Well, it's official, my reputation is, as of now, ruined. Back in Volterra after the ten years I spent moping and had ventured out of the room I was so accustomed to I decided to reinvent myself, I wasn't the weak, loser, human Bella. I was strong, don't give a crap Vampire Bella. It took years after Aro etc found out about my past to build this new Bella and now because of one moment of weakness it was ruined. Felix would have a field day telling Demetri and the rest of Volterra that I wasn't as fearless as I had for so long pretended. Demetri would be upset that he wasn't here to witness it first hand.

Stupid Edward, stupid ME! I really wanted nothing better than to just disappear, to never have to think or feel again. Ever. Why in the world did he have to pick those questions? Could I ever forgive him again, love him again? Two flipping questions, stupid cheat. He's always been a cheat, always "dazzling" me into answering his questions. I swore to myself when I emerged from my room in Volterra that I would never be vulnerable again, that no one would ever be able to break me down. Why did I think coming to Forks was a good idea? Why did no one tell me, warn me that it would be a bad idea, that there was a chance that the Cullen's would be here?

I took my anger out on a nearby tree which fell with a smack against the cool earth. I then laid upon it, picking the bark of it and throwing it against the surrounding trees. It cheered me up slightly seeing the dents I could create with small bits of bark. I then realised that although physically I was unbeatable, I was not emotionally, or mentally. What had I done to deserve this torture?

I had only been reintroduced to the Cullen's a few hours ago, and they already felt that they had every right to know everything about me. They felt that that was enough time to make me forgive them for everything they had done to me. To forget? Who did they think they were? Yes I had told Rosalie that I would like to speak to her, to get to know her but that did not give the rest of them rights to do the same. I would not allow them to think that.

I was quickly getting more and more agitated and decided to finish hunting as I was rudely interrupted by a Alice earlier. I set of, using my heightened senses to find a source of blood, grizzly bear. Not my favourite but the 'fight' should be enough to release some of my frustration and so I ran towards it and attacked. His claws tore my clothing until it was weakened by loss of blood, blood that was coursing through my body, making the ache in my throat duller and duller till it was barely noticeable. I then changed the appearance of the now dead bear to a bone and buried it. I'm sure if someone, a human, came past a bear sucked completely dry of blood, it'd raise some questions.

I didn't want to go home and face Felix and Heidi just yet. I'm sure Heidi would be sympathetic but Felix would be unbearable. I couldn't go back to the Cullen's for obvious reasons and so I ran to a place where I would be totally alone. I ran to the meadow. I refused to think 'our' meadow, there was no us. I didn't allow myself to reflect on the time I spent with him there as I headed towards it, instead I focused on my surroundings and the noises in the area.

The closer I got to the meadow the more noise that field my senses. What could be creating such noises in a usually peaceful, quiet place? I sniffed the air and found that the meadow was not empty, another vampire was there. I knew who it was immediately and yet that did not stop my feet from running towards the clearing. I was sure she was be preoccupied enough that she wouldn't sense me around. Looking through a gap in the trees I was shocked at what I saw. The once smooth and green meadow I was looking forward to visiting was now replaced by broken trees, mounds of dirt and dead flowers. I was right in thinking she wouldn't notice me, she was preoccupied with ripping trees from the ground and throwing them on the already ruined landscape.

The sight made me angry at first but upon listening closer I realised she was crying, the sounds shook me. The sight was harrowing, was this my doing? Was my being here hurting her? Was it Edward? My anger at her slowly lessened. I wanted to hate her, hurt her for having Edward but I couldn't. She was in love just like I was and the love she had was causing her pain. How could I hate her when I knew exactly how she felt? I wished I didn't come here, I would never be able to forget this. Was this how I looked to Demetri and Felix in my first ten years at Volterra?

"I know you're there. Enjoying the show?" Carla's voice was quiet, out of anger or sadness I wasn't sure. I guess I was too absorbed in my own thoughts once again to notice that the sounds had stopped.

I stepped into the destroyed meadow, avoiding her eyes. I didn't want to see the emotions there. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" I was at a loss of what to say.

"Why are you here?" Carla sounded so weak. Why was I here? As in the meadow? Or Forks as a whole? I remained quiet.

"Why are you here? Did you follow me?" You couldn't miss the anger in her tone.

"I had to get away. I had to think." Great, well done Bella. That's going to make her ask more questions. Yes, but I don't have to tell her what I had to get away from.

"So what was his question?" See, told you.

"He didn't get to ask before I ran." Good lie. Thumbs up to you.

"Why did you run?" Always the inquisitive one.

"The atmosphere was suffocating" I shrugged like it didn't matter, like it wasn't a big deal.

"Did you come back for him?" What? That was out of the blue and so of the mark.

"No, I had no idea you, any of you, were coming back here. I've been thinking of coming back here for a while. I wanted to come say hi to someone, to my dad" I don't know what made me be so honest to her about that reason, I guess I just wanted her to believe me.

"Oh… I'm sorry by the way.." Huh? Why was she sorry?

"Sorry for what?"

"About your father, I went through an ordeal similar to that before my change and I wouldn't wish it on anyone." My anger at her lowered a bit more at that comment, we had more in common that I wished. I lifted my eyes to her face and I believed she was being sincere. Her tone when she next spoke was full of sadness, "Please, please don't take him from me. I..I love him so much."

I love him too though. I loved him first. Was I angry at him, yes. Hell yes. But that didn't make the love I felt for him any less. Did I want to be with him. If I was truthful with myself, yes. But I would not forgive him that easily, and I would not forget what the consequences of him leaving me were. It seemed like I had gone through this a million times in my mind during the last few hours. I had to think of something to say to her.

"If he, and this is a big if. If he decided that he wanted me, that he would be happiest with me would you be able to deny him that happiness?" I spoke so quietly I didn't know if she heard me. It was her turn to be silent.

"If you were who he wanted the most and if you wanted him, if you could forgive him for what he did you? To Charlie.." What? Low blow much. How could she bring him up. I growled. She didn't seem phased at all.

"If you could forget all of the hurt and pain he's caused you, and you wanted him too. Then yes I could. Well, I'd like to think I could. But the big question is…"

"What? What is the big question Carla?" Angry Bella was back. If she knew the guilt I felt for Charlie's death, and the pain it caused just thinking about it, how could she have used that against me?

"The big question is Isabella, if you saw that he wanted me, would be happiest with me and only me. Would you be able to let go? Move on?"

"What makes you think I haven't already moved on? What makes you think that I still love him?" Bella, are you stupid? It's obvious.

"We wouldn't be having this conversation if that was the case." Touché.

I was about to retort when I heard footsteps running towards the meadow. Edward had came, but who for?

Carla turned me, the anger in her eyes was unmistakeable.

"You lied to me, you arranged to meet him here" She hissed.

"Are you stupid?" I growled.

"Are you? You don't want to mess me" The cow had the nerve to threaten me.

"Did you not listen to me earlier when I told you many people would warn you not to mess with me?"

She took a step forward, I lowered myself into a crouch and growled.

"Woop dee doo. You're with the Volturi. But you're alone now and you'd be stupid to think that I can't take you."

She was treading a thin line, I was so close to pouncing on her and tearing her apart.

"Chicken" Carla whispered and then she flew at me, teeth bared, arms outstretched. She was in midair when I hit her with Jane's power, I put all my anger into it and she hit he floor screaming in pain.

"STOP!" I turned to stare at Edward I then turned back to Carla. I stopped the pain, crouched next to her ear and whispered low enough that Edward wouldn't here, "Don't ever mess with me again or I will not hesitate in killing you." She shuddered, good.

I then turned to Edward where he started yelling.

"Are you out of your mind? Why on earth were you torturing her, she's done nothing to you."

"How the hell would you know anything about it Edward? Now what I am about to say I hope you relay back to your family. Stay away from me. Do not try and talk to me, do not talk to my family. Just stay away, you've caused me enough pain don't you think?"

I started walking passed him when he grabbed my arm, I shook out of his grasp easily and whispered menacingly, "and don't ever touch me again." And without turning around I walked out of the destroyed place I once thought of as a haven and once out of sight I ran home.

Once outside of the house, I ripped open the door so hard it fell of its hinges, ran up the stairs and into my bedroom where I found my suitcases and started throwing everything I owned into them at impossible speeds.

A few minutes later Felix and Heidi returned.

"What did the door do to you Bella?" Felix called from downstairs, I know he was meant to be joking but in my current state it only made me angrier.

Seconds later they were standing in the my doorway looking at the mess I had only a few hours ago my bedroom.

"What are you doing Bella?" Heidi said in a motherly voice.

"Packing, we're leaving. Tonight." I replied emotionlessly.

"We're not leaving Bella. We're staying all of us, we've only been here a day."

"Exactly. That's why were leaving. We've only been here a day and already the Cullen's are trying to destroy our lives…"

It was Felix who spoke next, his voice actually shook with anger. "Isabella Swan Volturi. The Cullen's are not trying to destroy our lives, they aren't even trying to destroy your life. They only wanted to talk to you. Yes, what Edward asked was out of order after only seeing you again for a few hours but it's your fault for losing. Now, Heidi nor me are leaving and neither are you. You are going to stay here and face your problems, you hear me? You are not going to be a coward and run away. The Volturi are not cowards and before you say it neither are Swans."

There were so many things I wanted to say back, but Felix had never spoken to me so angrily before, yes we had fights but he never ever lost his temper like that. I want to argue with him, that we had to leave, but I knew he wouldn't budge. So resigned I sat on my bed and tried to calm down.

"Tomorrows going to be sunny, right?" Heidi's voice shook, she was as amazed at Felix's outburst as I was. I nodded.

"Well, we can just stay in, we won't go out and risk running into them.." Felix was about to butt in when she put her hand over his mouth. "We can just stay in and relax, calm down a bit, yeah? You could even phone Jane" I smiled weakly at her, Jane, she would love to know if I had used her power on anyone yet.

She then took Felix by the hand and walked out of my room closing the door behind her. I felt so tired, not physically but emotionally and mentally, I laid down on the bed, pulling my knees up to my chest and began to calm down. I laid like that till morning.

** I'd like to thank Mandybear576 for inspiration. :)**

**Sorry it took so long to upload. Please review :) They make me smile :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heya Guys, sorry for taking so long to update. It was the summer holidays and ive been out and abouts and stuff. :) But here it is, i thought i'd go for a different point of view. I hope you like it. It starts at the Cullens after Bella ran off. Review :) Again im sorry for taking so long. **

Felix's POV.

I had never seen Bella run so fast in all my years of knowing her, when she said she was taking it easy on me in the races we held back at the castle I thought she was joking, apparently not.

Why would Edward ask something like that after a few hours? The way Bella talked about him when she told us about their relationship suggested he had brains. Stupid man.

"She promised she'd answer the question if any of us won" Edward whispered, both sad and confused.

"She said she'd answer one question, you asked two. The agreement was void." Heidi replied. She cared about Bella so much, we all did.

"No one told us that, that's cheating" The small Pixie one, Alice whinged. We both shrugged. I hated awkward silences, I was usually the one who interrupted them, but to be honest I didn't feel in the mood. My mind was on Bella.

"Emmett's usually the one that interrupts the silences in this house…"

"Mind readers are annoying" I muttered under my breath, but of course everyone in the room could hear. Another silence.

"So, urhm… how has Bella been since we…" Esme, the mother started.

"Since you left her at the hands of a murderous vampire?" I volunteered scathingly.

"We didn't know Victoria would be back, it was unforeseeable" Carlisle came to his wives defence.

"That's the best you can come up with? You have a flipping future seeing vampire in your family! And if you really cared, if any of you really gave a damn, one of you would have stayed behind. You didn't all have to get up and leave." Heidi spat.

"I did what I thought was best for her!" Edward spat back, glaring furiously at Heidi.

_Oi, Mind reader, LEAVE HEIDI ALONE. _I shouted through my thoughts. Heidi could fight her own battles, but it annoyed me like hell when someone didn't respect her.

"You did what you thought was best for her, or was it best for you? To ease your conscience? That in leaving her, you wouldn't have to face up to changing her? If you loved her Edward, she would have been changed by you not Victoria. She would have spent the last 200 years with you. She would have lost her virg…" I looked at her alarmed. Bella would not want that bit of information disclosed. Looking around the room I could tell the damage was already done. Heidi snapped her mouth shut and shifted uncomfortably.

"Bottom line Edward, you messed up. You're now engaged. Bella's changed and she obviously doesn't want anything to do with you or any of your family, minus Rosalie. So just leave her alone. For your sake and hers." I tried to help cover up Heidi's slip.

"Is she going to be okay?" Rosalie asked, changing the direction of the conversation. I was grateful for that.

"We don't know. If it's a full scale meltdown, then it could take a while for her to calm down. She hasn't had one of those in what? 50 years? Something like that."

"Why do you say meltdown? She only ran…" Emmett.

"Like we said, she's changed. She'll be fine for a while and then something might set her of. She's a bit temperamental."

"Poor Bella, this is all my fault" Jasper whispered.

"No it's not. Did you hear nothing Bella said? She never blamed you. Never." Heidi said gently, then glared at Edward. Obviously saying silently whose fault it was.

"What's she been up to since we left?" Alice asked tentatively.

Heidi and myself looked at each other, how much information could we disclose?

"Close your mind, think of anything, translate something complex to another language. It works, we use it all the time. That's if you're worried about Edward"

I settled for translating the English bible into Arabic.

"Okay, we can't say everything. That's for Bella to do when she's ready"

They all nodded.

"Well for her first ten years in Volterra she did nothing and I mean nothing. She didn't hunt, Demetri and I had to bring her food. No not Human blood. We had to basically force the blood down her throat. It wasn't pretty. Eventually she started seeing things and then she started speaking. It was such a relief, it took time, but she began to open up to us and tell us what happened. It was a slow process but in the end we managed to get her out of the room and hunting by herself. The next miracle was seeing her smile, and not long after that she laughed and now she is very much the glue that holds us together…"

"I thought that was Chelsea…" Emmett attempted a joke, I ignored him.

"Thank you." Esme, Alice and Rosalie spoke at the same time.

"For what?" Heidi asked.

"For helping her, when we couldn't. For saving her." Esme elaborated.

"She's an amazing woman." I said, proudly.

"She's an amazing friend." Heidi said with so much emotion in her voice.

Another silence. The room was so still, we all sat still like rocks. Not moving.

"I've got to go and…"

"Get your Fiancé?" I suggested.

"…Yeah" He sighed. I nodded.

"I'll be home soon" He said to his family and then he was of and out of the door.

"Can we think normally yet?" Heidi asked after 10 seconds.

"Yeah" Alice laughed.

"Well, Heidi and I should be of." I announced as I got to my feet.

"Feel free to visit, at anytime." Esme smiled.

"Thank you. You have a beautiful home." Heidi replied. She then grabbed my hand and we walked out of the Cullen's house.

It didn't take long to get back to the house and as we approached it we saw the door hanging of the hinges, and heard a ruckus in Bella's bedroom.

As I walked through the broken door I yelled up to Bella, "What did the door do to you Bella?". I got no reply.

I nodded in the direction of the stairs to Heidi and we ran up to Bella's bedroom.

It was no longer clean and tidy, but clothes were thrown everywhere, her suitcases were sat on her bed with mountains of Bella's belongings thrown in them. Her faced displayed a variety of emotions; sadness, anger, disappointment but her eyes held much worse, emptiness. I hadn't seen her with that look in her eyes for over a century, it was haunting.

How could just a few hours make so much difference? She was happy this morning, smiling, joking. She was strong and confident.

This empty Bella was more scary than the normal confident if slightly angry one. I'm a strong man, its why I'm with the Volturi, I have seen stuff that I wouldn't wish anyone to see. I have done stuff I wouldn't want anyone to go through. There was only a few things that could make me feel scared and the majority of those things were if someone I loved left. And that look in Bella's eyes, showed me she nearly had. The Bella we loved was leaving us. Maybe not physically but emotionally and mentally. I had to stop it. I was angry, no I was furious. How could she let the Cullen's get to her like this, how could she let them hurt her. How did I let them hurt her. The Bella we knew was a fighter. She didn't let anyone put her down, not anymore. We were not going to lose her.

I missed the conversation going on between Heidi and Bella, only catching Bella saying "Exactly. That's why were leaving. We've only been here a day and already the Cullen's are trying to destroy our lives…"

I stopped her right then, I know I shouldn't have but I let everything I had fall out of my mouth. I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't want to upset her. I just couldn't stand the thought of losing her and I know Heidi was as scared as I was. She was my best friend. She is my best friend. I was not going to lose her to the darkness again.


End file.
